Mi niño
by Quiclla ampi
Summary: Y todo comenzo aquella tarde, ya casi noche, para ser exactos cuando me sumergí a mis pensamientos y me hize la pregunta del por que me sentia tan triste, vacío, solo... en fin... BakuraYugi SetoJoey.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Marhaba!

Bien acá otra historia, decidí salir de los fics de mi pareja favorita en este fic, y pues poner esta que por un dibujo que inspiro hacerlo, es sencillo y suave, va a ser pequeño y esto seria una introducción, en todo caso se lo dedico a mi amiga Mausi, como antes ya puse nn y que les agrade el fic.

Disclaimer Yugi-oh! No me pertenece... aunque si me lo ofrecen es otra cosa -

-

Siempre igual

(P.O.V de Yugi)

Estoy acá sentado en este gran sofá, tratando de ver tv, de hacer navegar mi mente en la fantasía que contiene cada programa, y de no pensar... de no pensar en el, en aquellos momentos que intento frustradamente hacer navegar mi mente en la ficción de la Tv me aburro, no hay nada, siempre igual... y ya nada puede hacer que no me meta en mis pensamientos y me sienta triste, vacío, solo, pero por que?...

Por que se que ya no me toma en cuenta como antes?

-Por que hablarme es algo que ya casi no hace, solo un "Yugi ya vuelvo, no me esperes a cenar de seguro llegare tarde", eso es lo que siempre me dice, aunque suelo todavía poner 2 platos, y quedar esperando mientras algunas veces comienzo a llorar para luego cansarme e irme a dormir-

-Por que crees que no te vi hablando con el? Por que crees que no se como lo miras? Por crees que yo no sospecho que lo nuestro esta perdido? De que se que yo me estoy perdiendo sin ti? De que ahora la mesa esta servida y esta tu plato lleno, ya ahora frío esperando a que vengas por el, pero será rechazado y regalado a los animales que deambulan por ahí? De que cuando tengo frío tengo que encontrar abrigo solo en las mantas y no en ti? si las mencionase no acabaría las razones...-

-Y siento como lagrimas tibias caen por mi mejilla, si ya no es todo como al principio era, por que ahora me doy cuenta... que quien tiene que ser rescatado no soy yo, que ahora el mundo importa mas, que ya deje de ser tu mundo que ese papel ya me fue usurpado, y vuelvo a estar como antes, solo en esta casa, tan vacío como en un principio y tan solo mis lagrimas son mi consuelo-

-Siento unos brazos sujetarme por la cintura no fuertemente... dulcemente... paro de llorar, será él?... no, no lo es, ya no me abraza así... ya no, no, nunca me abrazo así, o si lo hizo parece que no hubiese ocurrido... no, no lo hizo, todavía tengo que diferenciar lo que son mis sueños de mi realidad...-

-Aunque en un momento me pongo frío al pensar de quien podría ser... si, nunca e tenido tanto valor, parece en algunas ocasiones que si , pero eso no me alude de tener ahora cierto miedo, volteo con temor mi rostro para ver quien es... me pongo mas frío aún al saber quien es el dueño de aquellas embriagantes caricias, que no buscan placer, si no cariño... se que no es puede ser tan monstruoso como dicen... pero...- t-tu-pregunto tímidamente pero no quiero tratarlo de manera que sepa que me desagrada... el no me desagrada...-

Si mi niño, yo -responde aquel albino con voz dulce con tal calidad que no pareciera aquel yami que demostró en un tiempo...-

**-**

__

Hasta ahí quedo nn

Gracias por los que han leído y ojalá les haya gustado... por toro lado mis otros fics, si, tardo en actualizar terriblemente, pero están avanzado U y tratare de avanzar este lo mas pronto posible, sin mas que agradecerles me despido nn y ojalá se tomen el tiempo en mandarme un review U.


	2. Actitudes

**Hoooola!0**

**Disculpas TT, me aleje un tiempazo, ya no leía, mandaba reviews, ni escribía T.T, disculpen, para la gente que seguía este fic y quiera la continuación mil disculpas, y si alguien sigue llega a leer esto tiene mi gratitud infinita xD.**

_**-----------**_

-Dejo la maleta en su escritorio, se dirigió al comedor, estas últimas semanas prácticamente no había estado en casa. La razón, un nuevo proyecto y todas esas bainas que hacen que pase todo el tiempo en su oficina, pero como todo el papeleo había terminado, esta vez pudo llegar para el almuerzo.-

Seto!- lo recibió cariñosamente su hermano mediante un abrazo, el otro le correspondió y de paso le pregunto acerca de Joey al no verlo en la mesa- lo llame hace rato, pero no respondió, le avise que la mesa ya estaba servida por si las dudas, pero no contesto.

Voy a verlo- dijo tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, al momento de entrar no vio nada, así que decidió asomarse hacia al baño- que demonios!- dio un paso atrás al encontrar el cuerpo de su amante en la tina llena de agua, estaba hechado de tal manera que le daba la espalda, inmediatamente se arrodillo para voltearlo, ni bien lo toco percibió que hervía en fiebre, sus ojos estaban nublados y su expresión de terror no lo tranquilizaban en anda- que carajos paso! – Fue lo único que dijo colocándole las manos en la cintura para levantarle el torso-

-Su expresión se horrorizo mas, el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar ni bien sintió el roce de sus manos en su cintura, trato de empujarlo, parecía como si no escuchase las palabras-

-Sabia lo que le sucedía, o por lo menos estaba casi seguro de eso por sus heridas y reacción, claro eso hacia que en ese momento su ira sobrepasara su preocupación, solo tenia que afirmarle quien lo había hecho, pero como lo hacia si le preguntaba una y otra vez por lo sucedido y el no le contestaba!- MALDITA SEA WHEELER DIME QUIEN FUE!- le grito agarrándole fuertemente de los hombros- y entre todos sus sollozos el que le basto fue "faraón", inmediatamente lo levanto de la tina, lo hecho en la cama mientras lo envolvía en toallas, salio del cuarto y le dijo que Mokuba que se ocupara de el, por su parte, tenia que arreglar cuentas con el infeliz ese.

------

-Estaba terminando de arreglar algunas cosas, ya era casi la hora que saliera, al comienzo le fue raro acostumbrarse, pero fue cuestión de unos días, tal vez la primera noche que no llego fue lo que más le costo, por el hecho que su yami sospechara algo, pero el desgraciada tampoco fue a dormir, esa fue la primera vez que agradeció eso, aunque Bakura le hizo entender "que no era necesario esperar a que anochezca para ser infiel", se sonrojo ni bien pensó eso, aunque a la ves sonrió, en unos momentos saldría, su koi le dijo que lo iba a llevar a comer, pasear y entre otras cosas mas, iba a ser un tarde agitada… aunque tal vez no iba a volver ese día, por que pensándolo bien, parecía que su yami se había conseguido otro, ahora ya no le prestaba atención de saber quien fuese el otro-

------

-No le importaba que su ropa estuviese mojada por el incidente que tuvo en su mansión, en ese momento solo le importaba vengarse del perro ese que creía ser el dueño del mundo por su pasado como emperador, es que ya antes lo había provocado, y esta vez se las iba a pagar todas juntas.-

------

-Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho el timbre, quien seria, se acerco hacia el ojo mágico- seto-kun!- dijo alegre al abrir la puerta, aunque inmediatamente fue levantado del cuello y llevado hacia la pared-

DIME DONDE ESTA EL PUTO ESE O TE JURO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO TE MATO!- le grito lleno de ira, en ese momento se podría decir que en ese momento estaba dominado por el odio puro-

Seto-kun, me asfixias –dijo con dificultad, mientras comenzaba a toser, era verdad eso de no mirar a tu asesino a los ojos, o por lo menos el prefirió no haberlo hecho-

-NOOOO eso no se iba a quedar así como si nada, no habiendo dejado así a su koi, esta vez el se había metido con la persona que más preciaba, claro! como no pudo pensarlo antes, si lo tenia en frente de el o mejor dicho en sus manos, por que no hacer lo mismo, y justo en ese momento sus ojos reflejaron claramente mientras veía a Yugi, aquello de "pagarle con la misma moneda"-

Seto-kun… que haces- le pregunto un tanto desesperado, el miedo lo estaba llenando al sentir las manos del otro deslizarse por su cuerpo, -

**-----------**

**Bueno espero me haya explicado en todo, se que quedo feo, siiiiiiiiiiii es un aaaasco T-T, hace tanto que no escribía, y no se con que cara mando esto.**

**En fin, en lo que es la historia U, no lo iba a dejar así, pero un día me puse a pensar en esto por que dije que lo iba a actualizar rápido, y miren el tiempo que paso, bueno, se me prendió el foquito y se me ocurrió esto, ahora pensare en la continuación xD, ya se me ocurrirá algo.**

**Ahora a respnder a las almitas buenas que em mandaron reviews!**

**Senshi Hisaki Raid sxdsen: **

**Ojala lo leas, bueno como veras por quien sufría yugi era yami, ojala te guste este capi, gracias a ti a tu yami por el comentario xD. Por lo inusual, yo también opino lo mismo, nunca creí escribir una pareja así, ahora te dejo con la duda, y como te dije ojala lo leas y te guste el cpai.**

**Mausi-chan**

**Maaaausi, mira a la hora que actualizo esto, que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi también me gusto xDD, aunque mas que nada el primer capi, tu sabes que como nos fuimos mas para el dibujo como que dejamos esto de lado y mira como escribo ahora, bueno aunque nunca llegue a escribir tan bien u.uU.**

**Kida Luna**

**Pobre rex xD, seh! todo lo que le hacen pasara yugi, pero pronto le llegara la hora al faraón, o por lo menos eso creo xD, ojala te guste el capi, le puse un tanto de seto/Joey, aunque no quedo bien T-T.**

**Witty**

**Oh** **mujer si supieras cuanto me subes la autoestima T.T,que lindo review el que me dejastes T-T, y también yo que no actualicé, creo que el capi no quedo como yo quisiera, mas que anda por que no sentí la emoción al escribirlo del todo T-T mil disculpas.**

**Hakiri-Nefertiti**

**Me halagas, pensar que estas leyendo mi fic xD, por la escritura no te preocupes, si supieras como escribo yo, lo que pasa es que el programa de corrección me salva, por que si noooo xD, ojala te guste como quedo T-T.**

**Gracias ustedes, bueno de cierta manera me gusto el final, y haber si seto lo logra hacer o no xD, eso! en el próximo capi! me esforzare para darles algo que se merezcan ToT.**

**Besos, Angie .**


End file.
